


Enervate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [142]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to get laid or so he thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enervate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/21/1999 and the word is [enervate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/21/enervate).
> 
> enervate  
> to deprive of force or strength; destroy the vigor of; weaken.  
> enervated.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Apologies in advance if it's a little unbelievable. I'm going with Gibbs distracted him...

# 

Enervate

Tony couldn't get Gibbs out of his mind. He thought he was going crazy. He didn't understand why his mind insisted on giving him these images of having sex with his clearly straight boss. Deciding that it must just be that he hadn't been laid in too long and anyone looked good, Tony headed out to an anonymous bar.

He figured he could hook up with someone for one night and that would fix the issue and he could stop dreaming about a blue eyed bastard in his bed. Looking around the bar, he growled in frustration. They all looked like children and his dick didn't seem to be interested in any of them. Yet at night it would perk right up when he dreamt about that blue eyed bastard boss of his even if it wasn't a sexual dream.

“Is everything OK, honey?” The bartender asked.

Tony sighed. “Yeah, it’s just peachy.”

Tony looked around again trying to find someone he could reasonably take home or to a hotel. The bartender slipped a little something into Tony's glass while he was looking away.

Still hoping for something that would work, Tony lingered longer than he normally would with prospects this slim, sipping his drink as he waited. Finally, Tony gave up and tried to stand only for his legs to collapse underneath him. 

He tried to push back into a standing position, but he felt enervated and struggled to even stumble out of the bar. Hitting speed dial 1, Tony continued stumbling away from the bar not wanting whoever did this to him to find him.

“Gibbs.” Jethro answered tersely.

“Boss. I don't feel so good.” Tony groaned into the phone.

“Where are you?” Gibbs demanded.

Rattling off the bar he had been at and which direction he was traveling, he listened for the expected hang up that would tell him Gibbs was on his way before continuing to stumble as much as he could down the street hoping to find a reasonably safe place with shelter that he could wait at for Gibbs to come pick him up. Hopefully, Gibbs would get there before whoever drugged him found him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ineluctable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927390) follows after this one.


End file.
